Conventionally, with respect to a regenerative braking control device that is a control device using an electric motor of an electric vehicle as a drive source and that can obtain a braking force by the regenerative braking of the electric motor, a device is known that is intended to be able to adjust a regeneration amount according to the intention of a driver (JPH08079907A1).
This conventional device includes a battery, a drive electric motor that can drive wheels by power from the battery and a drive system control unit that controls the operation of the electric motor. The conventional device also includes a mechanical braking unit that achieves a braking force according to the stepping force of a brake pedal input from the brake pedal and a regenerative braking unit that adds additional braking to the wheels by regeneration of the rotational energy of the wheels. An electric vehicle including the regenerative braking described above is configured such that when the electric motor uses the regenerative braking, the regeneration amount can be varied, and a regeneration amount setting unit is provided that can set the regeneration amount of the electric motor according to the intention of a driver.